¿Tu mujer o tu querida?
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Estaba feliz, feliz de ser "La otra", aquella que vivía en las sombras y que encendía la pasión en ese hombre. Aquella de la que nadie sabía y que comía descaradamente de la boca de un marido ajeno, de ese que mostraba una imagen seria y moralista al mundo, pero que en las noches llegaba tarde a casa por gastar sus energías con ella. Pero todo eso cambió, hace una semana.


° **DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, únicamente el fanfic es de mi entera pertenencia. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio.**

 **SUMMARY:** **Estaba feliz, feliz de ser "La otra", aquella que vivía en las sombras y que encendía la pasión en ese hombre. Aquella de la que nadie sabía y que comía descaradamente de la boca de un marido ajeno, de ese que mostraba una imagen seria y moralista al mundo, pero que en las noches llegaba tarde a casa por gastar sus energías con ella.**

 **Pero todo eso era pasado, cada vez que decía la palabra "estaba" y "feliz" en una misma frase le daban arcadas. No podía sentirse más patética y miserable que en ese mismo momento. Y es que es cierto, ella se sentía ciertamente superior a Kikyo, en todo aspecto, pero una tarde todo cambió. Hace una semana, para ser precisos.**

 **¿Tu mujer o tu querida? [ONE SHOT]**

Estaba feliz, feliz de ser "La otra", aquella que vivía en las sombras y que encendía la pasión en ese hombre. Aquella de la que nadie sabía y que comía descaradamente de la boca de un marido ajeno, de ese que mostraba una imagen seria y moralista al mundo, pero que en las noches llegaba tarde a casa por gastar sus energías con ella.

Sí, no solo estaba feliz sino también orgullosa. Después de todo le estaba robando el marido a su eterna rival en el amor, la bellísima y extremadamente popular Kikyo Murakami. La chica que en su niñez la humilló y en su adolescencia se encargó de marcar su superioridad era la misma que ahora era mancillada discretamente por su esposo cada vez que él corría a su lado para revolcarse un par de horas en un hotel. Sonrío al saberse victoriosa, era divertido ver la forma en que esa mujer sonreía para sus vecinos y familiares, cuando su pareja se la pasaba engañándola con ella cada vez que podía.

Pero todo eso era pasado, cada vez que decía la palabra "estaba" y "feliz" en una misma frase le daban arcadas. No podía sentirse más patética y miserable que en ese mismo momento. Y es que es cierto, ella se sentía ciertamente superior a Kikyo, en todo aspecto, pero una tarde todo cambió. Hace una semana, para ser precisos.

 **[FLASH BACK]**

Eran las doce apróximadamente y en una hora más cerrarían el súper mercado, por lo que se apresuró a terminar de realizar sus compras y se encaminó a la fila para pagar.

Ya estando en dicho lugar, se dedicó a escuchar música con sus audífonos mientras esperaba ser atendida en tan extensa fila, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando un murmullo llamó su atención por lo que se vio obligada a liberar sus oídos y prestó especial atención a la voz que parecía dirigirse a ella.

—¡Es ella, Miroku, te digo que es ella! —Una mujer de pelo castaño, no mayor a veinte años se aproximaba presurosa a su encuentro y no tardó en reconocerla.

—Pero Sanguito, ¿Cómo crees que ella estaría a estas horas comprando en un lugar como este? Probablemente ella ya habrá comprado todo para almorzar, no todo el mundo es desorganizado como tú. —Y allí estaba su otro ex compañero de colegio, siempre tan... Desconsiderado.

—Bueno, digamos que a veces tengo errores humanos y no siempre soy perfecta, Miroku. —La joven se apresuró a interrumpir a la pareja, antes de que su tan querida amiga estrellara su mano contra la mejilla del pelinegro, una costumbre que tenían desde la primaria. —Tal parece que el amor verdadero sí existe, siguen juntos a pesar de todo. —Añadió la azabache sonriendo amistosamente al dúo de jóvenes.

—Es un placer volver a verte, Kagome. Sigues tan hermosa como siempre... —Estaba por besarle la mano a su antigua compañera de curso, pero un jalón de oreja se lo impidió haciendo que una sonrisa nerviosa se formara en su rostro.

—No te creas tan listo, no soy tonta y no pienso dejar que te propases con mi amiga. —Dijo amenazante la castaña, soltando la oreja de su novio mientras volvía a mirar a su compañera. —¿Qué haces aquí Kagome? Normalmente eres de venir a hacer tus compras desde temprano y casi nunca te atrasas. —Expuso un poco asombrada la de mirada canela mientras veía fijamente a la de ojos café.

—P-pues... Digamos que con lo de anoche quedé un poco agotada y se me pasó la hora para ir a comprar. —Rió nerviosamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y pensaba en lo ocurrido hace unas horas con cierta persona.

—Oh, ya veo. Supongo que hemos dejado de ser simples niñas desde que terminamos la secundaria. —Rió pícaramente, entendiendo al instante a lo que su acompañante se refería. — Hablando de eso, ¿Te enteraste de lo que le pasó a Ayame?

—¿Mmm? ¿Ayame Ukimura, esa Ayame? —Preguntó, ahora más interesada en el tema la ojicafé mientras movía hacia adelante su carrito. Dentro de poco la atenderían.

—Pues sí, no creo que hayamos conocido a otra Ayame en todo el colegio. —Contestó obviando los hechos la chica, ansiosa por contar su chisme.

—Sango, no creo que debas de meterte en asuntos ajenos, no es lo más sensato hablar de la vida de otros. —Y por primera vez el joven de mirada azulina se atrevió a interrumpir la conversación de las jovencitas. Mientras hablaba apoyó una mano en el hombro de su novia para darle una orden muda que la otra se atrevió a desobedecer al deshacerse del agarre.

—Ay, por favor Miroku, que Koga se haya hecho tu amigo no le da derecho de hacer lo que hizo ni mucho menos te da el deber de defenderlo. —Con estas últimas palabras se dio por terminada la pequeña discusión entre la pareja. —Como te venía diciendo, Kagome —Su mirada se volvió a posar en la de su amiga, quien le correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza a la vez que daba dos pasos más hacia la caja registradora. —me he enterado de que Koga Ayashi, nuestro ex compañero, ha estado engañando a su novia Ayame ¡Con otra mujer! —Ante esto, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en el rostro de la azabache. No entendió su reacción, pero se apresuró a terminar la charla ya que se les agotaba el tiempo. —Al parecer tuvo una amante durante un año y medio mientras que Ayame es su novia hace casi tres años. La pobre quedó destrozada. —Expuso, esperando ver una reacción en la pelinegra que era su oyente.

—¿Con quién la engañó? —Se limitó a preguntar casualmente la fémina mientras apoyaba sus compras en la barra electromágnetica de la caja, esperando a que terminaran de atender al hombre en frente suyo.

—Con Kagura Kayewaki, la que era del turno vespertino en la secundaria. Poco se sabe de ella, es una mujer bastante fría por lo que cuesta un poco entender lo que le vio a ella teniendo a Ayame a su lado. —Contestó el pelinegro en lugar de su pareja. No tenía caso negarse y además quería unirse a la conversación o se volvería loco al ser ignorado otro miserable segundo.

—¿Y te puedes creer que la muy descarada se sentía feliz de ser la amante? Se sentía feliz al ver sufrir a otra que intentaba salvar su propia relación, ¿Lo entiendes? —Terminó la castaña, hastiada al no ver mayor reacción en su amiga.

—No entiendo lo malo de ello, a todos los engañan y si lo hacen es porque buscan afuera lo que no les dan en casa. —Dijo fríamente la joven mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos.

—¡Sigo sin entender qué es lo que no entiendes de esto, Kagome! Eso no se le hace a nadie, solamente te rebajas al nivel de una prostituta. —Gritó, colérica la mayor mientras intentaba contenerse de no alzar mucho más la voz aunque ya era algo tarde. —Aunque me causa algo de gracia todo este asunto... —Agregó, añadiendo un poco de ironía en su voz.

—¿Eh? ¿Por? Ah, tengo un ticket para eso... Bueno, ¿Qué cosa decías, Sango? —Desvío temporalmente su atención de la cajera que le sonreía amablemente, hacia su amiga que parecía tener algo importante para decir.

—Por muy orgullosa que esté de ser la otra o por mucho que se alegre de desmoronar una pareja, debe de recordar que nunca será más que eso. Es solamente una mujerzuela y nada más, un consolador en vida, por decirlo vulgarmente. —Expuso, ofendida y cruzando los brazos la ojicanela. — Piénsalo bien, puede decir que con hacer una llamada o enviar una foto puede romper a ese matrimonio, pero es Kagura a la que mantienen oculta y a la que niegan ante cualquiera mientras que Ayame es la imagen pública, la que tiene la dicha de llamarse "esposa" oficialmente y a la que presentan como tal, la que exhiben. Kagura no es más que un pasatiempo, una amante que no tardará en desvanecerse y no recibirá un centavo cuando Koga muera ya que es la mujer y su familia los únicos con derecho a tocar sus millones. En mi opinión, "esa" ni siquiera puede llamarse mujer, es la otra y es todo lo que será en su miserable vida. —Terminó, algo sorprendida por el cambio tan repentino en el rostro de la azabache. —¿Kagome, ocurre algo?

—Bueno, debemos de marcharnos. Después de todo hemos estado ocupando espacio en la fila en vano y creo que eso podría molestar a los clientes. Vámonos, Sango, adiós señorita Kagome y espero que tenga una linda tarde. —Miroku se apresuró a tomar la cintura de su novia y se despidió con la mano de su compañera, después de todo lo anteriormente mencionado por Sango creyó ver a su ex compañera extrañamente incómoda y creía que era mejor dejar el tema hasta ahí.

—Oh, tienes razón amor, nos vemos Kagome. No queremos mantenerte tan ocupada, fue un placer verte y mándame un mensaje cuando puedas, ¿Sí? —Besó la mejilla de su amiga tan efusivamente que ni siquiera notó que ésta no le correspondió sino que se quedó de piedra viendo que ellos se marchaban.

—Sango... —Estaba anonada, nunca lo vio así. ¿Realmente sería ella la que tenía a Inuyasha comiendo de su mano o sería simplemente un cuerpo con el que se descargaba para luego volver a su monotonía matrimonial? Tuvo intenciones de seguirla, pedir consejo, contar su secreto tan celosamente guardado y preguntar si sería ella "esa" prostituta de la que Sango habló con tanto desprecio segundos antes, pero una mano se lo impidió. —¿Uh? ¿Pero qué...?

—Disculpe señorita, pero su compra excede los dos mil yenes, ¿Quiere abonar con tarjeta de crédito? —Preguntó la cajera viendo a una inquieta Kagome.

—Eh... Eh, sí... —Sin más se apresuró a firmar su compra y salió afuera del establecimiento cargada con lo que sería su almuerzo. Llamó a un taxi y en él se fue camino a su departamento donde la esperaría un muy hambriento Buyo. Suspiró, lo anteriormente dicho por Sango no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza.

Y nunca lo hizo.

 **[END FLASH BACK]**

Desde ese día había estado ignorando las constantes llamadas y mensajes nocturnos del albino que le proponía sexo casual, ese sexo que ella habría aprovechado sin pensarlo hasta hacía una semana pero que ahora solo la hacía sentirse insegura.

Luego de mucho pensarlo, contestó uno de sus mensajes. Donde él pedía verla encarecidamente, proponiendo un café en una cafetería normal y ¿Por qué no? Pasarla bien un rato. Eso le proponía, vulgarmente, y se sintió sucia al saber que ella era capaz de aceptar eso aunque estuviese escrito en palabras más "primitivas" por así llamarlo.

Se puso un vestido azul con un lazo negro justo debajo del pecho y unos pequeños tacones negros, a la vez que pedía un taxi para que la llevara a dicha cafetería. Una vez en el lugar, se sentó pacientemente a esperar que el susodicho hiciera su aparición en el local.

Un periódico llegó a su rostro casi de forma violenta, la persona que la "agredió" no había sido ni más ni menos que el culpable de que ella se encontrase allí en ese momento. Pensaba entablar una conversación seria y discreta, pero un grito dirigido aparentemente a ella fue lo que sus oídos lograron captar.

—¿Qué demonios haces sin cubrirte la cara? ¡Lo sabes bien, debes de cubrirte el pelo y la cara o me meterás en problemas! —Un hombre, no mayor a los 25 años, era quien ahora le gritaba aunque sin llegar a hacer un escándalo y ella simplemente lo escuchaba aburrida. Aunque en el fondo esas palabras la hirieron, esconder su identidad confirmaba que su sola presencia lo avergonzaba. —Ahh, como sea... Solo cúbrete, ¿Ya encargaste algo? —Sin mayores quejas, el joven se dedicó a mirar el menú distraídamente esperando una respuesta de la joven en frente suyo.

—No. —Y quitando el menú que él puso frente a su rostro mientras simulaba elegir algo, se negó. De forma seria, férrea... Totalmente determinada.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué? —El albino no podía creerlo, Kagome siempre se encargaba de cubrir bien su identidad y acababa de fallarle, ¿Ahora se negaba incluso a obedecerlo?

—Que no pienso seguir ocultando mi rostro, después de todo no tengo porqué obedecerte. —Contestó, clavando sus achocolatados ojos en los dorados del hombre que la miraba ligeramente irritado.

—Por favor, solo tápate y después hablaremos de lo que quieras, pero no en públi...

—A eso voy, ¿Por qué no quieres que nos vean en público? —Expuso mientras llevaba una mano en puño hacia su corazón, consternada.

—¿Será porque soy casado? No sé, no se me ocurre otra razón. —Ironizó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y si la tienes a ella, ¿Qué hago yo en tu medio de tu vida? ¿Por qué me buscas si ya tienes a quien te caliente la cama? —El ojidorado enmudeció sin saber bien qué decir o contestar. La respuesta que nunca llegó terminó por hartar a la chica por lo que lanzó otra pregunta, más simple y concreta. —¿Qué soy? ¿Quieres contestarme aunque sea eso?

—¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué hablas Kagome? Nunca te importó lo que fuéramos o la forma en la que nos relacionáramos.

—Pues ahora sí, ¿Soy tu amante, tu amiga, una desconocida? Porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. —Dijo mientras se lamentaba y ponía a descansar su cabeza entre sus brazos los cuales estaban apoyados al borde de la mesa.

—Ya te dije que apenas tenga la oportunidad de terminar ese pequeño negocio que tengo con mi padre, cuando tenga suficiente dinero y estabilidad, le pediré a Kikyo el divorcio, podrás venirte a vivir conmigo y nos casaremos. —Respondió simplemente, casi sin un ápice de pasión o alegría al decir que se casaría con ella.

—No, ya no quiero eso. —Alzó su cabeza, con cierto orgullo, y prosiguió. —Quiero que te decidas finalmente, no pienso esperar un maldito mes más. Me lo prometiste y quiero que eso se cumpla ahora, quiero poder salir contigo a restaurantes sin tener que llevar anteojos de sol a pesar de que llueve, quiero esperarte en casa con la cena lista y quiero poder gritarle al mundo que soy tu mujer. No quiero tenerte solo de ocho a diez de la noche tres veces a la semana, quiero tenerte todo el día.

—¡Esto no es un juego, con un demonio Kagome! No puedo ir y decirle eso a Kikyo cuando ni siquiera estoy cobrando todo el sueldo de un mes y están por echarme del trabajo por demorarme cada vez que me entretengo contigo. —No sabía si a ella le sonó así o realmente lo dijo, pero parecía estarle echando la culpa de sus problemas monetarios. —Todavía no es momento de hacerlo, confía en mí, ¡Ten paciencia por el amor de Dios!

—¡Ja! ¿Confianza? ¿Paciencia? Paciencia es la que te he tenido estos cuatro años y soy una idiota por creerte todo esto cuando no pareces tener la más mínima intención de casarte conmigo. —Alterada, se dispuso a dar su golpe final. —Quiero que sepas que ya no te creo, se acabó el tiempo, Inuyasha. Solo pido que cumplas con tu palabra. —Al ver el gesto de disgusto dibujado en el rostro del joven supo que no pensaba dar su brazo a torser. —Te voy a dar un ultimatum, Inuyasha. Es ella o yo, tu mujer o tu querida, me pregunto quién saldrá favorecida de entre nosotras dos ¿No, "Amado mío"? —Agregó sarcásticamente, imitando el apodo con el que, sabía, era llamado en casa por su mujer. —Ah, y para que lo sepas, si no te decides entonces seré yo quien se lo diga.

—Pero si me apresuras, puedo terminar perdiendo a ambas y al final todo esto sería para nada. Perdería el negocio de mi padre, la casa, el auto, la mitad de mi sueldo... ¡Todo! Si no me dejas hacer todo a mi manera, no tendremos nada. —Estaba asustado, aunque le costase admitirlo, esa mujer podría llegar a ser su perdición. —Yo deseo estar contigo para siempre, lo juro. —Agregó, de manera dulce intentando besar a su acompañante en los labios, pero ésta se apartó.

—Entonces supongo que la decisión no será difícil, ¿Cierto? —Sin nada más que aclarar, salió de la cafetería dejando solo al albino. Como un tonto, uno abandonado y burlado.

La vio hacer la fila para tomar el autobús, propablemente se habría quedado sin dinero para un taxi. Por lo que se apresuró a abandonar la cafetería y pasó a recoger a la muchacha con su propio auto, abrió la puerta y ésta se subió casi sin mayor emoción. Le pareció raro ya que normalmente ella entraba casi como una niña y se colgaba de su cuello para empezar a besarlo lentamente aunque siendo cuidadosa de no dejar "evidencias" para así evitarse problemas con su esposa. Una vez el auto se puso en marcha la charla volvió a iniciar.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—¿Uh? ¿Pretender con qué? —La pregunta por parte del albino la había dejado ligeramente sorprendida, esperaba que solo la dejase en su casa sin entablar una conversación real, como era costumbre.

—Con tu intento de amenaza, no entiendo lo que planeas ganar con eso, pero te prohíbo que te acerques a mi casa. —Advirtió, serio y acelerando al momento de ingresar en una autopista.

—Tus amenazas ya no me intimidan, Inuyasha. Que no te quede duda, yo voy a decirle todo a Kikyo. Hasta el último revolcón que hayamos tenido, absolutamente todo. Aunque puedes ahorrarte ese mal trago si simplemente te decides y ya. —Contestó decididamente, como si el tono férreo y brusco que él utilizó no la hubiese intimidado en lo más mínimo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si lo haces se acabará lo nuestro? Estaré acabado, sí. Pero tú también estarás perdida al verte como una mujerzuela frente a todo Japón.

—Puede ser, estoy enterada de ello. Pero creo que tus pérdidas económicas y morales serán mucho peor. Digamos que yo pierdo un grano de arena mientras tu pierdes la playa entera. —Añadió burlonamente la pelinegra mientras veía de reojo el ceño fruncido de su acompañante.

El auto frenó de golpe, casi se golpea la cabeza contra el frente de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad. Volteó a ver a Inuyasha y lo notó tenso mientras apretaba excesivamente el volante. Acto seguido, salió del mismo y abrió la puerta del acompañante en una clara señal de abandonar el vehículo, ella salió sin mayores quejas mientras lo veía volver a subirse al mismo. Arrancó y pudo escuchar claramente cómo gritaba:

—¡Maldigo el momento en que entraste en mi vida!

A lo que ella solo pudo sonreír tristemente mientras contestaba un débil:

—Igualmente.

Era un largo trayecto de vuelta a casa, por lo que se apresuró a emprender la marcha hacia su hogar.

Las semanas pasaron, las llamadas y encuentros escasearon de tal manera que, de un día para acá, ya no mantenía relación alguna con ese hombre. Únicamente podía verlo de vez en cuando en el mercado o en la calle paseando con su mujer, sonrío al ver que ahora le regalaba más flores de lo usual a su esposa... Clara señal de arrepentimiento.

La comida escaseó también, pronto se vio obligada a visitar el mercado nuevamente para comprar lo necesario para la semana siguiente. Así que sin mas salió con bolso en mano rumbo al lugar. En cosa de unos minutos ya se encontraba en el enorme establecimiento, le gustaba caminar distraída por los pasillos mientras pensaba sobre sí misma. Una pregunta llevo a otra e incógnita tras incógnita, llegó la pregunta esperada... ¿Inuyasha desearía desposarla o su falta de contacto significaba que deseaba olvidar su aventura?

 _—No seas tonta Kagome, quien engaña una vez puede hacerlo dos... —Pensó la joven frustrada mientras apoyaba su frente en la palma de su mano. Mientras que detenía su carrito justo en la parte de los lácteos._

En cualquier caso, ella estaría bien. Si se casaba podría tener la familia que siempre deseó y si deseaba olvidarla entonces ella quedaría desligada de ese patán que solo engañaba a su esposa. Sí, la engañaba con ella, pero igual la engañaba. De alguna manera había empezado a sentir empatía por esa mujer a pesar de las jugarretas que ésta le hizo en el pasado.

Se encontraba fijándose el precio de un yogurt, para ver si ofrecían algún descuento. Cuando creyó oír su nombre del otro lado del panel, el cual daba hacia los fiambres y comidas rápidas, dejó el yogurt en su estante correspondiente mientras intentaba oír mejor a quien estuviese del otro lado del panel. Efectivamente, alguien hablaba sobre ella y su voz la conocía demasiado bien.

Del otro lado del enorme estante pudo captar la voz de Inuyasha, su antiguo amante y posible esposo. Corrió los lácteos y demás productos que obstruían la helada pared y apoyó el oído, para su fortuna, los agujeros que favorecían la refrigeración también ayudaban a filtrar mejor las conversaciones ajenas. Fue allí donde se asombró al reconocer no solo una voz sino dos, la de Inuyasha y la de su antiguo compañero, Miroku.

—Te lo digo Miroku, hacer esto te da un motivo para vivir, si no lo probaste no puedes negarte. —Ese era Inuyasha, su voz sonaba divertida y un tanto mordaz, era el tono que solía utilizar cuando hacía travesuras en la secundaria.

—No lo sé Inuyasha, no creo que Sango se merezca esto. No pienso engañarla solo por un poco de adrenalina, si yo soy feliz con ella, ¿Para qué buscar otra mujer? ¿Acaso quieres que tire todos estos años de relación por el caño? —Miroku arrojó algo contra la pared congelada, haciendo que su cabeza quede un poco aturdida. Probablemente un sachet de aceitunas fue la víctima de su frustración.

—No te obligo a que lo hagas, solo te lo recomiendo. Además, tómalo como una escuela. Puedes practicar con otras y luego le enseñas a Sango, eso es una manera de mejorar la relación. —El tono pícaro que utilizó, la forma en la que intentaba persuadir a su amigo, le calaba los huesos. Le dieron ganas de dar la vuelta y darle la cachetada que se merecía.

—Yo quiero aprender con ella, si tu lo haces con otras es cosa tuya, no intentes meterme en la misma bolsa que tú. Y hablando de eso, ¿Sigues acostándote con Kagome o acaso volviste a cambiar de modelo? —Así que lo sabía, probablemente la única idiota de todo Japón que no lo sabía era su propia esposa.

—Mmm... Bueno, digamos que su fecha expiró. Era linda y todo, buen cuerpo, buen desarrollo en la cama... ¡Y esos ojos! —Se ruborizó ligeramente. Con que la consideraba atractiva, interesante. —Pero hace unas semanas vino a decirme que deseaba que yo abandonara a Kikyo, su padre tiene una empresa que posee un vínculo con la mía por lo que no me conviene dejarla en lo más mínimo. Nuestro compromiso era solo una farsa para tenerla a mi lado mientras estuviese aburrido. —Su voz sonaba burlona en esta ocasión y eso provocó un ligero dolor en el pecho de la joven azabache, se sentía usada... Abusada. —Y si este capricho suyo persiste, deberé de cambiarme de ciudad. Dicen que Kyoto es lindo en el verano... —Comentó casualmente el más adulto, como si hablase de unas simples e inocentes vacaciones.

—No me parece que Higurashi se merezca este tipo de trato tampoco, si estuviese aquí estoy seguro de que ya te habría abofeteado. Si no fuera porque me diste trabajo cuando lo necesité, ni siquiera te consideraría mi amigo. —Expuso el pelinegro notablemente molesto con su oyente.

—Y espero que esa gratitud se mantenga lo suficiente como para que no abras tu enorme bocota. —Un golpe secó se oyó cuando el tono amenazante de Inuyasha cesó, como si hubiesen acorradalo a alguien contra un estante. Probablemente era Miroku la víctima de su furia. —Si Kikyo llegase a enterarse de que la engaño con Kagome estoy seguro de que no tendría ni dónde caerme muerto. —Agregó el ojidorado con cierta tristeza y preocupación al soltar el cuello de la camisa de su compañero. —Hablando de eso, ya son las dos de la tarde y hoy me toca trabajar hasta la noche. Supongo que se me ha pasado la hora y todo por entretenerme hablando contigo. —Agregó hastiado. Dándole la espalda a su empleado y amigo, se fue del mercado hacia su trabajo, supuso.

Finalmente pudo respirar tranquilamente y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el muro. Escuchó a Miroku marcharse junto al sonido de su carrito mientras que ella se quedaba llorando en medio del enorme local. Tan desamparada, tan rota... Tan sola.

Su jornada de trabajo había sido larga, agotadora. Tuvo varios problemas con nuevos contratos y con papeles que no lograba encontrar, extrañamente esa tarde su esposa no lo llamó al trabajo para preguntar su hora de regreso cosa que agradeció internamente al verse tan ocupado. Estaba tan cansado que un buen masaje en el cuello por parte de su mujer no le vendría nada mal, posiblemente se quedaría dormido en el sofá de la sala al verse incapaz de subir las escaleras. Sus párpados pesaban y la cabeza le dolía horrores, solo quería dormir y descansar durante ese fin de semana junto a su esposa.

Aparcó el auto a un costado de la casa mientras esperaba que la cochera automática terminara de abrirse, pero una persona salió de su casa. Le tomó tiempo reconocerla y horrorizarse al ver que quien salía de su casa no era su esposa sino su ex amante, con los ojos cristalinos y una de sus mejillas enrojecidas, a causa de una posible bofetada. Se apresuró a bajar del auto y fue a su encuentro, totalmente confundido.

—¿Kagome? ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que jamás pisaras mi casa, ¡Jamás! ¿Qué se supone que...? —Pero sus gritos fueron callados al ver los ojos de la mujer tornarse serios mientras que dejaban de brillar a causa de las recientes lágrimas.

—Ya lo sabe todo, lo lamento. Sigue con tu vida.

La vio seguir su camino sin mirar atrás, después de unos segundos desvío su mirada hacia el frente y se encontró con su enorme casa. Una casa a la que, estaba seguro, no podría regresar jamás.

 **FIN**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **AMÉ ESCRIBIR ESTE ONE SHOT! MI PRIMER AU! WOWWWW! Estoy impresionada jajaja**

 **Lo escribí hace ya varios días, pero lo terminé hoy ❤ gracias a que una amiga me presionó para terminarlo sí o sí hoy antes de las 00 jajajajaja**

 **Bueno, este fic se vio inspirado en algo que vi una vez en face respecto a las amantes que se creen superiores a las esposas o novias. Además de que me inspiré, sobre todo, en un tema de Pimpinela llamado "¿Yo qué soy?" y si lo escuchan verán que básicamente he copiado los diálogos o le he dado una historia a ese tema. Este fic me llevaba dando vueltas hace ya dos meses por la cabeza y lo escribí en un momento de inspiración pura.**

 **Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por leer! Voten o comenten, los amo y nos leemos pronto! ❤❤❤**


End file.
